


Pero amor es más fuerte

by sailingthecs



Series: No matter where life takes us [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mentions of Maddie/Chim, future fluffy fic as always!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingthecs/pseuds/sailingthecs
Summary: Thanksgiving is a big family holiday for the Diazes.Title is in Spanish, fic is in English!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: No matter where life takes us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524554
Comments: 20
Kudos: 378





	Pero amor es más fuerte

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!!  
> Brief note - all of Buck's Spanish is purely mine, no translator (robot or real). I figure it's okay if his Spanish is like mine - English grammar sneaking in because it's his first language. If you have serious issues with it I'm happy to talk, but I thought his Spanish might not be perfect! Translations after the fic.  
> Title from Un Año by Sebastián Yatra, Reik

Eddie grabbed the last bag from the back of Buck’s Jeep and slammed the car door shut. He made his way up to the porch, juggling bags and keys. He knew his tía was going to yell at him, but his hands were too full to knock so he kicked lightly at the door. 

A burst of laughter spilled from the house as his tía opened the door. “Edmundo! I know you know better than to kick my door.”

Feeling like a kid again, Eddie ducked his head. “Lo siento, tía.” 

“Well, come in, don’t just stand there. Your abuela needs those groceries in the kitchen.”

Eddie stepped through the door and pressed a kiss to his aunt’s cheek as he passed. He kicked his shoes into the rack by the door and headed into the kitchen, Pepa’s sigh following him. 

Eddie stopped in the doorway and glanced around the kitchen. There was so much food on the counter that it had disappeared from sight, and more grocery bags sat on the floor next to the cabinets. But it was his family that caught Eddie’s attention. 

Christopher was seated at the dining room table, happily coloring away at a picture and swinging his feet. Abuela was digging through a cabinet, and Eddie’s husband was leaning against the counter, scrolling through his phone. Buck had a picture of Bobby’s recipe for what was promised to be the best cranberry sauce ever. _Eddie_ knew this because his husband had obsessively been checking his phone to see if the photo was still there for the last three days.

Buck was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged his ass perfectly and a maroon flannel. He’d left the top few buttons open, enough to see his white undershirt and looking at him, Eddie had to admit that dinner wasn’t the only thing he wanted to eat right now. 

“Entonces, Eddie se los olvidó sus llaves en el coche. Y no teníamos una manera le abrir. Tuvimos que llamar Bobby venir y abrir el coche, pero no podía venir para una hora.”

Abuela laughed, and Eddie shook his head. Of course Buck was telling his abuela about the embarrassing date they’d had last week. It had been a disaster from start to finish, and Eddie would sooner forget it.

“Pero me gustó la cita. Porque Eddie compró flores para mí, y estaba divertido sentarnos juntos en el parque. A veces es agradable estar juntos, solo los dos nosotros. Nuestra vida ha sido muy loca recientemente.”

Abuela smiled knowingly and shook her head. “I’m glad he’s treating you right, mijo. You need someone to watch Christopher again so you two can spend some time together, his bisabuela is ready. For _whatever_ you two want time to do.” Eddie watched a dark blush spread across Buck’s cheeks at the knowing tone and felt himself coloring to match. 

Pepa spoke suddenly from over Eddie’s shoulder, startling everyone in the kitchen and calling attention to Eddie in the doorway. “Isabel is right, Buck. He needs to keep treating you right, and we’re happy to help family.” She patted Eddie’s butt, pushing him into the kitchen. “Now how about treating us right Edmundo, and helping with the dinner, sí?”

Eddie held out the groceries for his abuela to take. “See, Pepa, I know better than to walk into Abuela’s kitchen and start working. I need a job from la jefa first.”

A noise of disapproval came from where Pepa had seated herself at the table with Christopher, but Abuela smiled at him and patted his cheek. “Why don’t you go cut up vegetables for the stuffing, sí? I want to get the turkey in the oven soon.”

Eddie grabbed a cutting board and a knife from the rack and stepped up to the counter beside Buck. As he cleared a spot among the groceries, he leaned over to his husband. “I’m glad to hear you liked our date so much. I thought it was a disaster.”

Buck put his phone away and picked up a measuring cup. He didn’t look at Eddie, but Eddie could still see the shy smile he had. “I don’t know babe, I just really enjoyed sitting with you. It was funny to see you struggling with the car though.”

Eddie threw a gentle elbow into Buck’s ribs, drawing a laugh from his husband. “It’s a good thing Pepa and Abuela already know all of my dumb stories from when I was a kid.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because then they’re not surprised when they hear some new dumb thing I’ve done.”

Buck laughed, his whole face lighting up with the emotion. Eddie watched him, aware he was smiling like a lovesick fool and okay with it.

“Okay you two.” Abuela’s voice was strict. “If you’re not going to actually work, there are going to be consequences.”

“Sorry Abuela!”

Eddie nudged Buck’s shoulder, leaning into the contact and staying in his husband’s space. “Are you sucking up to my abuela? You sound like a boy scout there.”

Buck raised his eyebrows. “I know who’s really in charge here. I’m not making Abuela angry. Not on Thanksgiving of all days.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and smirked. He opened his mouth to retort, but a pointed look from Abuela reminded him that he had a job to do.

Buck grabbed a pot from the cabinet and then dug through the grocery bags. He emerged with a victorious smile on his face, a fruit container held in his hands.

“Mijo, is that a box of fresh cranberries?”

Buck glanced down at the box and then up again at Abuela. “Of course.”

Abuela patted his cheek, a fond smile on her face. “Of course, he says. Like most people don’t use frozen cranberries they bought for cheap.”

“Bobby said it was better with fresh ones. So I had to get fresh ones for you guys.” Buck’s blush was almost down to his collar by now, even touching his ears in that endearing way Eddie loved.

“You would not believe how much time we spent looking for them. We had to go to three different health food stores just to find the exact ones he wanted.” Buck threw Eddie a scandalized glare as his husband joined in teasing him. 

Pepa spoke up from the table where she was coloring with Christopher. “This boy you married is a gourmet chef, Edmundo. Buying all these fancy ingredients.”

Eddie watched the blush spread further down Buck’s neck. His husband was looking more embarrassed by the minute. Thankfully, Christopher grabbed everyone’s attention.

“Abuela! The Snoopy balloon is on the TV!”

Abuela moved over to the kitchen table to get a better view of the parade that was on. Eddie watched his tía and his abuela talk softly with Christopher about the parade before shifting his attention back to his husband. Buck was still bright red, all of his attention on carefully stirring the cranberries. 

Not wanting to make Buck more uncomfortable, Eddie leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s shoulder, lingering. Buck’s flannel was soft under Eddie’s lips and he smelled like the cinnamon rolls he had baked this morning for Christopher. He was everything Eddie had ever dreamed of, warm and alive and real. Eddie was still thankful for the day he had taken a chance and asked Buck on a date. He left one last kiss on his husband’s shoulder and focused on the stuffing.

Finally satisfied that the stuffing was up to the exacting standards of his Abuela and his tía, Eddie stepped back and surveyed the kitchen. Christopher had at some point abandoned his coloring and was sitting in front of the TV. The look of wonder on his face as he watched the balloons made Eddie chuckle, and he snapped a few sneaky photos. His Abuela and his tía were debating fiercely over the time to put the turkey in the oven, all in rapid-fire Spanish. His husband was nowhere to be seen.

Pepa caught Eddie’s eye and motioned to the back door before turning back to Abuela, flinging her arms out to prove her point. 

He slipped out the back door. It was a nice fall day, just cold enough his long-sleeved shirt felt nice, and the leaves in Abuela’s yard made it look festive. Almost like he was completing the fall picture, Eddie’s husband was sitting on the back-porch steps, looking out at the yard. He glanced up as he heard the door open.

“Hey babe, sorry. It just got warm in the kitchen and I needed a minute to cool down. You know how hot I am.”

Eddie took a breath of the fall air and let it out slowly. He sat down next to Buck, their shoulders brushing. “It’s okay to need a minute away from my family. I know they can be overwhelming.”

Buck deflated, his playful air from before vanishing. Eddie had suspected it was a front, and his husband’s reaction proved it. “I promise I didn’t need a break from them – I could never need a break from your family. I love them so much.”

Eddie studied the profile of his husband’s face. Buck kept his eyes on the ground, fingers worrying at the knee of his jeans restlessly. 

“I’m sorry we embarrassed you.” Buck didn’t reply, telling Eddie he was right about Buck’s worry. “We shouldn’t have made fun of you for your cranberry sauce.”

Buck glanced up quickly before returning his gaze to the ground. “It’s not about the cranberry sauce, I know it’ll be good… I just… I just wanted to impress them.”

Eddie’s heart broke open at hearing Buck’s lost tone. “We’ve had Thanksgiving with them before, mi amor, and you’ve never felt like this before.”

Buck shrugged. “It’s our first Thanksgiving as husbands. I guess it just felt like I had to prove you hadn’t made a mistake.”

“Mi vida. _No._ I promise you, you don’t have to prove anything.” Eddie reached over and grabbed Buck’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “You already impress them.”

Buck scoffed, his eyes full of doubt. “What? By being a firefighter? That shouldn’t impress them, you’re one too.”

Eddie sucked in a breath, hurting for his husband whose low self-esteem was never fully defeated. “Well for one, speaking Spanish with Abuela and Pepa impresses them every time.”

“I mean, it’s your family’s language, it’s your family. I want to be a part of that.”

Eddie reached out with his other hand and nudged Buck’s chin up. “Exactly, Buck. Do you know how rare that is? You put in the effort to communicate with my family, in a language that isn’t your own, and you act like its nothing. That effort is _everything_ , mi amor.”

“I – I guess that’s true. I just wanted to impress them extra today.” 

Eddie tilted his head, watching Buck’s face. “Did you know Abuela has never wanted cranberry sauce before?”

Buck met Eddie’s eyes, disbelieving. “That woman can cook anything, and she’s never had cranberry sauce before?”

“It’s not that she’s never had it before, Buck. She’s just never wanted to deal with it at Thanksgiving.” He hurried on as the look in his husband’s eyes turned sad. “But as soon as you mentioned you want to make cranberry sauce for her, it’s all she can talk about it.”

“Really?”

“Really. She kept bringing it up whenever we were planning for dinner. She can’t wait to try it.” Eddie leaned back, thinking of the best way to explain it. “To Abuela, food is family, it’s providing a home. And the fact that you found a recipe, something new to add, really pleased her. And to Pepa, it’s all about effort. She just wants to know that you _want_ to be here, that you want to be involved in our family.”

Buck’s cheeks flushed pink. “I want to be here more than anything. You and Christopher make me so happy, and your family – they treat me so well. I wanted to give them something good back.”

Eddie brought their joined hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of Buck’s hand, feeling the cold metal of Buck’s wedding ring against his lips. “That’s what makes it impressive, mi amor. They love you so much. The cranberry sauce is just extra frosting on the cake.”

The two of them sat in silence, watching the yard. Eddie kept rubbing his thumb along Buck’s wedding ring, mesmerized by the sight of it. Eddie sometimes had nightmares after close calls at work, and rubbing his husband’s wedding ring was a reassurance that they were both there, together and safe. Here in the daylight, the skin-warmed gold felt a lot like love. Buck sighed and leaned his head against Eddie’s shoulder. 

From the house, the sound of the doorbell was audible. Buck sucked in a deep breath and stood up, brushing off the seat of his pants.

“That’ll be Maddie and Chimney.” He held out his hand for Eddie, pretending to struggle when he pulled him up. 

Eddie used the belt loops on his husband’s jeans to pull Buck in. “Are you feeling better, mi amor?”

Buck leaned in for a quick kiss, humming in satisfaction and stealing a second. “Yeah. Thanks babe. I needed the pep talk.”

“I’m pretty sure I said I would always inflate your ego in our vows.”

Buck put his hand on Eddie’s face and gently shoved him away. “I’m going to go find Chris if you keep abusing me like this.”

Eddie followed his husband into the warm house, laughing at his pout. As they entered, Pepa looked up. 

“Buck! Come taste the turkey and tell me what you think.”

Buck glanced at Eddie shyly. Eddie leaned in and whispered, “Taste-testing the turkey is a badge of honor, go.”

Eddie grabbed his husband’s shoulders and pushed him towards the kitchen. He watched Pepa draw Buck into the kitchen, her hand on his arm, before turning to his Abuela and Maddie. 

Maddie was pulling Abuela into a hug. “Thank you so much for having us again. I promise I didn’t let Howie anywhere near a yam this year.”

Abuela laughed. “Having you here is a gift, mija. Although I’m looking forward to not pretending to eat your husband’s dish. He can color with Chris until dinner is done, that’ll keep him out of the way.” Maddie laughed and turned towards the kitchen with the wine she’d brought.

Eddie pressed a kiss to his sister-in-law’s cheek as she passed. She wiggled the wine bottle at him and grinned. Eddie groaned, remembering how much they’d drank at game night the last time Maddie had bought this kind. 

Once they were alone, Abuela pulled Eddie into a hug. “You’ve made such a nice family, Edmundo. It makes me content to see you happy.”

Eddie blinked away sudden tears. “I’m grateful for them every day.”

Abuela pulled back and patted his cheek. “Well then, that’s all I ask for you. Happy Thanksgiving, mi niño.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed it <3  
> Translations!  
> \- Then, Eddie forgot the keys in the car. And we didn't have a way to open it. We had to call Bobby to come and open the car, but he couldn't come for an hour.  
> \- But I liked the date. Because Eddie bought flowers for me, and it was fun to sit together in the park. Sometimes its nice to be together, just the two of us. Our lives have been super crazy lately.


End file.
